


Они не пересекаются

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Стайлз Стилински и Дерек Хейл существуют параллельно друг другу, пересекаясь только из-за ошибок тупой суки геометрии, не иначе.





	Они не пересекаются

**Author's Note:**

> Единственный мой Стерек :)

Стайлз Стилински и Дерек Хейл не целуются. Не сосутся и даже не трахаются. Они существуют параллельно друг другу, пересекаясь только из-за ошибок тупой суки геометрии, не иначе. 

Стайлз Стилински и Дерек Хейл не влюблены друг в друга. Они не ебут друг друга долго глазами, не замирают, когда заканчивают друг за друга фразы или понимают друг друга с полуслова. Они не пересекаются, не целуются и не трахаются. И даже не влюблены друг в друга. А все случайности, неловкие паузы и долгие взгляды – это, мать ее, химия, Харрис всегда ее плохо преподавал.

Стайлз Стилински и Дерек Хейл не зависают вместе. Они не ходят вместе в кино, не приглашают друг друга в кафешки, не болтают по ночам в скайпе. И да, они не пересекаются, не целуются, не трахаются и совсем не влюблены друг в друга. И вовсе не зависают вместе. А все встречи, сборы стаи, случайные столкновения – это тупая физика, городок слишком маленький, и они постоянно сталкиваются. Или это теория вероятностей? Стайлз ненавидит и то, и другое.

Стайлз Стилински и Дерек Хейл не… Хотя к черту. Стайлз влюблен, постоянно пытается случайно натолкнуться на Хейла, мечтает ходить с Дереком в кино, целовать его на пороге своего дома, пока папа не видит, и жаждет трахаться с этим горячим оборотнем. И трахаться тут идет практически на последнем месте, хотя известно, что мужики думают членом. Чертова биология. Но Стайлзу хочется _пересекаться_. Несмотря на все аксиомы и правила. Он не помнит геометрию, не помнит химию, физику, биологию… Он просто парень, закончивший юридический и вернувшийся в родной город. И ему хочется любви, как героиням в романах. Как в куче различных книжек, которые они проходили в школе по литературе. Или как в миллионах фильмов, что он смотрел вечерами на курсах по истории кино. Он влюблен безумно и отчаянно, и ему надоели все эти бесконечные «не», ему осточертело не пересекаться с Дереком Хейлом.

Поэтому на первом сборе стаи после возвращения Стайлз бодает плечом Дерека, залихватски подмигивает и почти что пошло предлагает сходить в кино. Он не знает всех этих пикапных фраз, ему такое не преподавали, но попробовать он должен, обязан. Иначе…

Дерек в ответ лишь приваливается плечом к его плечу, усмехается и говорит, что уже и не верил, что Стайлз его пригласит. На вопрос Стилински почему же Хейл сам не сделал этого раньше, оборотень лишь резко отвечает, что ему никто никогда не давал уроков уверенности в себе. И, словно смутившись собственной грубости, слегка приобнимает. 

Это даже забавно. И чертовски здорово. Сейчас, когда Стайлз опирается на чужое плечо, чувствуя осторожное объятие на своей талии, когда судорожно придумывает на какое кино пойти, он понимает наконец, что линии пересеклись. Стайлз Стилински и Дерек Хейл пересеклись. И возможно, что скоро линии полностью переплетутся, нарушая все математические законы. По крайней мере Стайлз на это надеется всем сердцем. И похоже, что Дерек тоже.


End file.
